Conventional protective gear for winter sports typically includes a helmet and goggles. Conventional goggles have an elastic strap that encircles the back of the helmet to hold the goggles in place. The single elastic strap is attached at its ends to respective sides of the goggles. The use of a single elastic strap has its drawbacks. The goggles remain on the helmet due only to the pressure applied by the elastic strap. The goggles are otherwise not physically attached to the helmet and may be dislodged by accident. Also, if the user wants to temporarily remove the goggles, the user normally places the goggles on the helmet just above the forehead. In the forehead position, the goggles are prone to slipping and falling off the helmet.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide alternative goggles without having the aforementioned drawbacks.